The Kurosaki's Go to Camp
by LittleScrewUp
Summary: (AU)The Kurosaki's go to camp encountering every other soul reaper including some of their favorites Ichigo X Rukia, Toshiro X Karin, Jinta X Yuzu & A lot more ships! But I'll Mostly be focusing On IxR & TxK
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**  
**_This is My Very first Fanfic On This Website I'm So excited! Yes This Story Comes With a lot Of My Favorite Ships :3 Oh I almost Forgot, No I'm Not Going To Take For Ever Like Other Authors xD I've Read Some great fanfics on here that they say they'll finish but never do & It Makes Me wanna cry! So, No I don't Wanna make you cry.._**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_  
_**The Kurosaki's Go To Camp  
**_

"Whoosh" My eyes opened at the sunlight shinning in my eyes. Ugh..I sighed lifting my arms to cover the bright light.

"Karin, You need to get up!" Yuzu squeaked in excitement.

"Why? We don't have school it's summer." I Groaned loudly.

" Didn't I tell you that I signed all three of us up for camp?" She answered questioningly.

" What!" I shouted surprised.

" Yepp, Wanna help me wake up Ichigo?" She Smiled softly at me.

"Fine." I Answered Shifting My Legs out of bed.  
Suddenly she gripped my hand & pulled me towards his room.

" Okay, Ready?" She Asked as I kicked The door open.

" Huh?" Yuzu & I gazed at Ichigo packing his stuff.

" What? You've never seen a guy packing before?" Ichigo asked swiftly.

" So everyone knew about this expect for me?" I retorted back in anger.

_**Ichigo's POV**_

That Was close I thought to myself as I wiped sweat from my forehead. Hopefully Yuzu won't find out that I slipped that camp application in the mail box on purpose. I don't care as long as I get to see Rukia & The other soul reapers. So their going to be there before us, Which is good so I can surprise Rukia & The others.

Karin..Though..Karin She'll find out the moment she sees the other shinigami. Maybe she'll be a nice girl & not tell Yuzu. Haa, Like that would happen..Unless she distracted by someone or something. I got it I'll Just tell Rangiku my plan, I'm sure she'll go along with it. Perfect then I'm all set, Wait a second how stupid! Why, The hell would I set my sister up with Toshiro? But I'll still call Rangiku though the parties not complete with out her.

_**Matsumoto POV**_

"Captain, Captain" I Sung in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Rangiku?" Toshiro answered flatly.

"Almost every soul reaper is going to this Camp Thing." I Started off nicely.

"No, Rangiku." He Answered again with out hearing the rest of my statement.

" But Why can't we go?" I Finished quickly before he could object.

" Alright, If you want to go..Let me Finish this paper work." He replied giving in to my little trick.

" No, I Don't wanna go alone." I shot back at him.

" There are going to be more ,then enough soul reapers for you to hang out with." He stubbornly said.

" If you don't come, I won't do any of the paper work!" I shouted in return.

" You already don't do that! Fine I'll go if you do all of it for a whole month." Toshiro glared back at me.

" A week and we got our self's a deal." I chuckled softly.

" Alright, now just let me ,finish this last bit of paper work then were off." He gestured me to go.

* * *

**_Alright, So there we go (: I edited my mistakes and fixed it up a bit. Thanks for reading Gorgeous P:_****_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Well, Hello There Sweetie! Alright, So Hopefully this chapter will be longer then before.. **__**This Is My Second Chapter! I Wanna Thank Thunder Claw03 for being the first person to review this story..Anyways, I already have three favorites . THANK YOU THREE PEOPLE YOU'VE MANGED TO MAKE ME SMILE TODAY! Ahaha, I Better not Fill this whole chapter up with how much I love you guys c: Anyways, I combined chapter two with chapter three! **_  


* * *

_**Chapter Two**_  
_**Off We GO**_

"Karin, Hurry Up!" Yuzu Yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming.." I Shouted back lugging my suit case down the stairs.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, Before I could snack on some food.. (Great Now No Food & A sucky camping trip) Finally, We reached the bus stop & I smiled.

"What time does this stupid bus come anyway?" I Asked Looking both ways.

" Six-Thirty.." Yuzu whispered quietly.

"What?! It's Only Six a'clock!" I busted madly.

"Stop, Fighting The Bus Is Early." Ichigo shouted loudly.

" We weren't fighting.." I muttered quietly as the bus came to a stop.

We boarded the bus, I swiftly walked to the back of the bus & Sat in the last seat placing my suit case right next to me. So That way if anyone was going to try and sit next to me they would get the point that I wanna be left alone. Yuzu of course sat in the front, So she could wave and smile as people walked pass her seat. The bus went in motion and I starred out the different colors moving quickly out the window.

* * *

"Ouch.." I Whispered as I held my head in pain. Too Much spiritual presser I thought as I began to recognize most of them.

"Damn IT.. Ichigo." I shouted in my head, Clamming my headache down.

"Thump, Thump" My Body Bounced From The Seat as we hit two bumps..

"Yay!" Yuzu squealed in excitement, As she jumped up from her seat.

"Finally were here." I smiled to myself, Grabbing my luggage & Hopping up from my seat.

We walked about four miles, Until we reached some beat up old cabins. Great I thought to myself as I pushed my arm into the door. The hinges squeaked as The floor crept as I walked on it, What a place I thought to myself again..

"Hey, Guys were at the wrong camp." Ichigo laughed while shaking his hair.

"Great, I thought this is what we signed up for." Yuzu replied back following Ichigo.

"I thought I felt some spiritual presser this way." I murmured to myself following behind them.

"Woah.." I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the many soul reapers. I know I've seen some shinigmi but not this much before. I gazed at the black kimonos passing by quickly and Captains drinking sake while Rangiku was walking and falling all over the place. I secretly laughed when Ichigo was spotted by Rukia and was basically hugged to death. My Laugh stopped as my eyes balanced on the sliver haired captain dragging his lieutenant into a cabin with a slight frown on his face. I decided to follow him because he was the only person I really knew I walked into the cabin & are eyes mean't but he swiftly looked away at Rangiku. I let go of my suit case and smiled softly, Ugh..How I missed his serious face.  
"Toshiro.." I whispered silently.

"Yes, Karin and It Hitsugaya not Toshiro." He replied back with a slight tone of annoyance.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked nicely.

"Anything, That excludes you." He answered seriously.

"I thought we were friends.." I answered in disappointment.

"The keyword is thought Kurosaki." He swiftly replied as he walked out the door.

What a jerk I thought to my self sliding down the wall and hitting my bottom. Suddenly I felt Rangiku's hand pat my back softly. I Pushed my shoulder back shaking away her hand, Only for her to pick me up and walk outside. The sun was setting making the sky turn orange, pink and all different colors. Finally, Rangiku collapsed from being drunk and I got to slip out of her death grip. I walked out to the dock by the water, and smiled at the view, remembering when me and Toshiro watched the sunset at the railing. My smile faded as I noticed he was here sitting next to me.. I took a quick glance at his charming turquoise eyes. I swung my legs back and forth softly I looked at our reflection in the water filled with colors.  
"Hey, Karin.." He spoke softly which made my heart jump.

"Yes, Hitsugaya." I replied calmly.

"I guess I'm sorry for being rude & you can call me Toshiro." He answered back quickly taking a huge breath afterwards.

"Don't worry about it." I replied elbowing him in the arm.

"It brings back memories right Toshiro." I quietly whispered to myself.

"Huh." He asked not hearing what I said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking we should head back." I spoke a little louder.

He got up and offered his hand to help me up, I shook my head no and got up myself. It was a quiet walk the entire time we just spoke with our eyes. I Walked back into the cabin with him too & climbed the bunk bed with Rangiku on the bottom. Toshiro sleep on the other top bunk, after a little silence I decided it was time to say something & not be rude.

"Goodnight Toshiro." I Spoke softly.

"Goodnight Karin." He spoke softly.

* * *

**_Alright Next Chapter is Rukia and Ichigo I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Hope You enjoyed & I wanna thank Thunder Claw03 again for reviewing! I ALSO WANNA THANK THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED & FAVORITED! THANKS ALOT!_**

**_I love you guys! Yes I will mention your name too!_**

**_Followers:_**

**_Curiosity- or n0t_**

**_Lunagorn _**

**_Mozzymoo62_**

**_Thunder Claw03_**

**_Sorcerer001_**

**_Favorites:_**

**_Curiosity- or n0t_**

**_Lunagorn_**

**_Thunder Claw03_**

**_Reviewer:  
Thunder Claw03_**

**_Again I Just Wanna Say I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Love Ya,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, There Sweet Pea [: Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm done holding a grudge against myself! So I began rewriting my cute chapter again.. I Wanna thank The people at the end instead of the beginning, So I don't take up so much room.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**A Lovely Walk **

"Hey..Rukia."I spoke glancing at the beauty hugging me tightly.

"I never thought you would come!" She smiled from ear to ear hugging me even more tightly.

"Neither did I." I answered running my fingers through my hair.

"Let's go on a walk!" Rukia laughed grabbing my hand, leading the way.

Finally, We walked at a normal pace.. I'm glad she was admiring the sky and trees, And not paying attention to me because I had a very red blush across my face. She's still holding my hand.. I thought to myself quietly.

"Is that Toshiro and Karin by the dock over there?" She pointed out.

"Yes-s that's them." I answered sternly, feeling the anger build up inside me..

Until, The warmth or Rukia's fingers locking with mine calmed me down.. Instead of anger I felt my heart start racing. She locked her fingers with mine, That's not friends hand holding I thought to myself.

"Ichigo,.." Rukia was coming closer to my face..

"Ichigo, Rukia It's time to go to bed." Orihime shouted, As me and her unraveled our hands.

"Coming!" Me and Rukia answered a little irritated.

Soon, After Orihime's spiritual pressure was far away.. Rukia kissed me on the cheek and swiftly said " See you later Ichigo." As she ran away heading into a cabin. I followed slowly behind entering the cabin with Karin and Toshiro. I silently slipped underneath Toshiro's bunk, I noticed that he was a light weight. My eyes slowly drifted off and I fell asleep thinking about Rukia.

I squinted my eyes at the light seeming through the wood, I pushed my body up from the bed noticing I was the only one awake. Lucky..I thought madly to myself. I opened the door slowly glancing around, and walking outside. The breeze was amazing, I balanced on a small figure out in the distant, Sitting by a huge blossom tree and writing in a journal. I decided there was no-one else to bother and I made my way to the figure. When I was getting closer I noticed that the figure jolted up a bit and then I realized it was Rukia. I smiled to myself softly and walked next to the tree.  
"Hey,..It's a wonderful breeze isn't it?" Rukia asked gazing out into the distance.

" It's alright I guess." I answered taking a seat next to her.

" Y- Yesterday I shouldn't have done what I did.." She blurted out ashamed.

"Don't worry it's fine." I spoke as I patted her head.

" No, It's not.. I've actually grown feelings for you." She rested her head on my shoulder.

" R-Rukia.. I- I don't know what to say." I replied back to her confession.

" I have to go now.." She sounded disappointed and ran away.

" Wait.. Wait!" I yelled after her.

How stupid! I yelled to myself pacing back and forth next to the tree, I know exactly how I feel! Soon, After thinking I noticed she forgot her journal thing..I grabbed it and gazed at it..  
"Should I read it?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

_**Alrightly then that's a wrap! Tell me what you think he should do.. Read it or Not? Also I wanna thank everyone who Favorited reviewed and followed!**_

_**Reviewed:**_  
_**XxCupcakecandyxX**_  
_**Thunder Claw 03**_

_**Followed:**_  
_**Curiosity- Or n0t**_  
_**Daxxter**_  
_**Lunagorn**_  
_**Mozzymoo62**_  
_**Player Zero**_  
_**Thunder Claw03**_  
_**Sorcerer001**_

_**Favorites:**_  
_**Curiosity- Or n0t**_  
_**Lunagorn**_  
_**Thunder Claw03**_

_**Thank you all! I love you so much..I am sorry I didn't update for awhile! Because "I'm sorry I didn't post I was writing Rukia and Ichigo it was super cute too! THEN MY INTERNET WENT OUT AND FANFICTION DIDN'T save it ]: I guess that's what I get for trying to be a smart ass and write it in copy and paste.. Lesson Learned hopefully tomorrow I won't be mad at myself and Fanfiction and I'll rewrite it :C**_  
_**But of course only people who read the comments will know that lol!**_  
_**Anyways, Until next time! Sweet Pea (;**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alrighty, So it took me awhile to finally decide and I have figured it out! :D This is going to be longer then the others..So Golly I have some work to do I'll put more at the end alright my beauty!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A Lovely Walk_**

I continued to stare at the pink journal in front of me with a whole bunch of horribly drawn bunnies and rainbows. I smiled at the thought of when we first met, and I asked why her drawings were so horrible. I flipped threw the pages stopping on one that looked like a person with a carrot on top of it's head, What the heck I thought to myself.. No I shouldn't be looking at this I should be going to Rukia! I grabbed the book and jumped up from the ground, Running to Rukia until, I finally felt her spiritual pressure. I opened the door to the cabin, and lied eyes on the women curled up in a ball crying. I walked closer to the figure, Resting my hand Rukia's back her red puffy face looked up at me I sucked in a breath trying not to burst out everything at once, My lips trembled I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Rukia..What I said.. I knew exactly what to say.." I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Rukia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." I looked apologetic at her then looked down.

"I've always been in L-L-ove with you.." I smiled softly to myself as I looked up at her tears streaming down her face and her lips twitched into a smile.

"Ichigo.." She looked at me and leaned forward.

"I probably shouldn't do this." She spoke softly.

"You should.." I gulped and brushed our lips together, as her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

_I know super short! _

_But, I wanted to keep it simple and sweet!_

_Next, Chapter longer! (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**_** Note(:**_

_**Alrighty, I know I deserve a few punches and kicks in the stomach because I haven't updated in a while/: It's just I went to a mental hospital for four months and had to get my life back on track.. I know you don't wanna hear my excuses, but I'm super sorry sweeties.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Another Day **_

"What?" I asked looking up at Yuzu shaking my body.

"We're about to start the fun activities!" She screamed excitedly smiling down at me.

"That's great.. Do your stuff.." I shooed her away turning on my side facing away from her sleepily.

"No you don't!" Yuzu grabbed me by my arm and as we fell to ground, I noticed Ichigo holding in a laugh.

"Alright, Alright just let me get ready.." I replied to her begging face.

* * *

I pulled on a green v-neck that fit my curves in all the right ways as I wiggled into my capris, slipping on my sneakers. I finally, make it to brushing my hair up into a ponytail leaving out two pieces of hair out falling to my cheeks. Ugh, I was finally ready to go do the fun activities or whatever Yuzu was excitedly cheering about. Yuzu gripped my wrist as soon as I opened the door taking me out of the cabin.

"Okay, you can slow down now." I assured her smiling when she finally let go.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!" She answered as I took all of this in.. As in all I mean the rope swinging from a tree _**(Obviously used to jump in the water)**_, ropes around mud, and a whole bunch of other stuff.. I'm really not interested in doing.. Groaning in agony as Yuzu pulled us towards a "Milk Bottle" game, automatically I hit the bottles in the middle knocking over the three stacked bottles earning the biggest fluffiest bunny they had. Yuzu eyed my prize wishing she could have it, her wish was my command. I didn't really care about the bear bunny thing..

"I need to use the restroom." I announced telling Yuzu I'd be right back.

"Okay!" She shouted as she disappeared from my view.

* * *

"Hey Yuzu?" Jinta questioned the big fluffy bunny.

"Karin won it for me." She chirped giving him her brightest smile.

"Hmm, that's cool.." He answered as Yuzu grabbed his hand dragging him to tug a war.

"Could you play with me?" She asked leaving their hands clasped together, Jinta fighting back a blush. Yuzu noticed dropping his hand, red covering her cheeks.

"Sure.. Our team's so gonna win with me on it." He replied proudly grabbing onto the rope.

"Mhmm!" Yuzu assured him knowing he wasn't lying as she gripped the rope next to him. Others grabbed onto it as well, both teams pulling equally as hard the rope burning their hands. Yuzu's team hung on longer even though they got rope rash. The others celebrated, while Yuzu's focused on her burning hands.

"Are you okay?" Jinta requested an answer, grabbing her wrist bringing it close to face examining it closely.

"It still kinda burns.." She trailed off blushing at the fact that Jinta actually cared if she was hurt or not.

"Huh, we should go get the first aid clean it and put some bandages over top of it." He smiled carefully taking her hand in his leading the way.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile)**_

I headed over to the restrooms, but before getting there I noticed a white haired boy sitting alone at the dock. "Toshiro.." I murmured before making my way to sit by him, he looked up as the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Not participating in the activities?" He asked looking straight into my amber brown eyes.

"I was till you caught my attention." I replied truthfully staring back into his turquoise eyes.

"Hmmm, I see." Toshiro smiled breaking our stare glancing down at the water.

"You seem so..so down." I blurted out holding my hand up to my mouth.

"I know, it's just I've been thinking about a lot of things." He answered grinning that I accidentally blurted that out.

"W-what kind of things?" Questioning as he moved closer.

"I don't think that's of importance.." He replied slightly blushing.

"It must be if you're always thinking about it." I stated, looked down at the water then back at me.

"Well, I..." Toshiro was interrupted by Ichigo yelling"HEY KARIN LOOK WHAT I GOT!"

"Very nice" I answered looking weirdly at the beat up stuffed bunny.

"Sorry.." I muttered looking at Toshiro.

"No it's fine I have to get going anyway." He answered offering a hand to help me up.

"W-wait.." I stuttered as he waved bye.

* * *

_**That's a wrap! **_

_**I hope you guys don't kill me, I literally had to keep myself focused to finish this. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I really wish I had/: Anyways, I'll update soon(: **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, so I might not update in a while because I'm going to Maine. I don't know if they'll let me on their computer because last time they accused me of getting them a virus on the computer, I'm also scared to because what if I did I don't know. I had like half of the chapter done, but then I removed something and forgot to save so then it disappeared! I was being a dumb ass again ): So, this chapter will likely be short, Sorry honey. I'll try my hardest to update, but if I can't I'm sorry and I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time so you don't think I quit the story. Thanks for reading beautiful.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_The Truth_**

"WAKE UP!" Yuzu shouted loudly waking me up.

"Okay, Okay.." I replied shaking my bed head.

"I picked you out a dress, just go to my bag to find some shoes after you're done taking a shower!" She stated smiling while shoving a dress in my face.

"Thanks Yuzu!" I chirped smiling up at her.

"You're welco-." Her voice trailed off as I started the shower.

I washed my hair and self, until I finally finished. I noticed where I had left the clothes, and they were gone. I screamed in my head of panic, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I watched out the door, it was clear when I decided to walk out.I made it too my bag and started digging into my clothes.

"Hey Kari-" Toshiro stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed me in a towel.

"Yeah, someone took my clothes from the restroom." I replied to his flushing face.

"Sorry.." He answered rubbing the back of his head, until I noticed a dress on top of his bed.

"What is this? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" I asked taking the dress off the bed and wiggling it in his face.

"No, I didn't." He gave up looking surprised as I stalked away.

* * *

"Wow.. Just great.." I looked at myself in the mirror in a indigo dress swaying underneath my knees. I pulled my hair up as I walked towards Yuzu's bag taking out some indigo sandals and slipped them on.

"Do you think she blamed Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as I over heard his conversation from the side of the cabin.

"Yes.. I saw him looking confused when he walked out of the cabin." Jinta answered as I recognized his voice.

"Good I don't like her being around him." Ichigo said turning away, when I crept up to see more.

"Wait now will you set Yuzu up with me" Jinta questioned blushing at the thought of being with Yuzu.

"Sure whatever, I have to meet Rukia at our tree." He replied smiling softly when he spoke of Rukia.

"My god, those idiots!" I yelled to myself as I ran to the docks he was sure to be there. There he was sitting down gliding his hand through the water looking down, until he spoke my name "Karin" softly averting his gaze to me.

"I'm sorry, I found out it wasn't you.." I stated as I took a seat next to him.

"It's fine." He responded staring in my eyes.

"No, it's not I should have trusted you.. I mean come on.. You wouldn't do it.. I was stupid to think-.." I was suddenly cut off by Toshiro saying "I said it's fine.. also about yesterday.." He trailed off looking down at the water again.

"What were you going to say before my brother interrupted?" I questioned taking in his appearance, he looked so.. beautiful his turquoise eyes glistening while the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. I have to face the truth I've wanted Toshiro for a while now, I just haven't realized it.. until now. He stiffened before saying something that changed our friendship forever.

"I'm attracted to you." Toshiro spluttered out, his face looking slightly ashamed.

"I shouldn't feel this way.. I know I'm so much older than you." He just kept pouring words out of his mouth.

"No, it's okay.. I'm attracted to you too..." I said in awe that he had feelings for me.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you.. to feel the same way... I was ready for rejection." Toshiro replied surprised that all this time we've been feeling the same, but chose not to say anything about it till now. He looked up at me thinking way to much it was just so irritating. I closed the distance in between us our lips meeting, Toshiro gripped my waist when I wrapped my arms over his neck pulling him in closer.

"I'm sorry we just us we can't." He broke off the kiss and stood up, but before he could walk away I grabbed his wrist. "We just can't forget what just happened.. Just please..." I pleaded knowing that I probably had no hope.

"Ichigo would kill me if he found out." He laughed at the thought, but pulled me into a hug. "I just don't know Karin." He said quickly after releasing me, and walked away.

That's when everything changed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, so I was being really lazy about this chapter.. I spent most of my time on tumblr and what not. I know self-fish.. I'm sorry next chapter Ichigo x Rukia and a little avoiding going on between Toshiro and Karin. Also, I really wish I would have wrote this story in third person, but oh well can't go back now. Anyways, until the next chapter my beautiful(:  
**_


End file.
